FIC Got Love For Sale
by Xarol
Summary: Isabella Swan é enganada pelos melhores amigos. Perdida em Paris, ela está determinada a chegar em casa com ajuda de um ator, Edward Cullen. primeiro capítulo tem a sinopse completa


**|FIC| Got Love For Sale [PERDIDOS]**

**Autor(a): **Carolina (**Xarol**)  
**Shipper:** Edward/Bella e outros…  
**Gênero:** UA, romance, drama, lemons.  
**Censura:** NC-18

_obs: Esta fic é uma adaptação do Kdrama Full House_

**Sinopse:**_ Uma história sobre amor e desgosto, tristeza e auto-preservação._

Uma ingênua, alegre e um pouco reclusa escritora Isabella Swan é enganada e perde tudo o que ela possui. Enganada não por estranhos, mas pelos melhores amigos Mike Newton e Jéssica Stanley! Perdida em Paris, ela está determinada a chegar em casa com ajuda de um ator, Edward Cullen.  
Ela pega emprestado dinheiro dele depois de dizer uma mentira, planejando reembolsá-lo ao voltar para os Estados Unidos. Só que encontra tudo o que é mais precioso vendido. Em uma tentativa ter os bens de volta, ela se casa por contrato com Edward durante um ano. É bastante simples, até que fortes sentimentos começam a brotar. Todo o mundo ao redor deles testa o "amor" que eles têm um pelo outro.

**Avisos:**

Pessoal, durante a fic eu tiro algumas fotos do seriado que uso como base para essa fic e eu as uso para ajudar na visualização da cena e porque tem umas fotos realmente engraçadas, então sempre que tiver algo entre () indicando o número da foto, vá ao fim do post que lá estará o endereço para visualizar.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo I – Presente de grego.

Edward Pov

Mais um dia começa na minha tumultuada vida de astro do cinema, meu despertador não cansa de tocar e eu não cansava de atirá-lo longe.

Sabia de todos os compromissos que tinha em mais um de meus muitos dias cheios. Mas nada me fazia ter vontade de sair da cama, indo de um lado para o outro lutei contra essa obrigação.

Infelizmente percebi que nada poderia fazer contra esse fato. Já sentindo o sol quente batendo em minhas costas e a iluminação do quarto ser completa com a luz do mesmo sol quente, me vi obrigado a lentamente ir levantando o tronco em preparação para finalmente acordar. Sentia todos os meus músculos tensos e cansados, ainda em um movimento devagar me coloquei sentado na cama para esticar todos os ossos e aliviar a tensão.

Com muita má vontade deixei minhas cobertas de lado e apenas usando uma cueca boxer fui em direção ao banheiro, na verdade era assim que eu dormia todas as noites, não gostava de nada me prendendo muito durante o sono.

Não tive a oportunidade de levar muito tempo no banho e menos ainda para me arrumar, como sempre tudo em minha vida era muito rápido e tumultuado. Nem ao menos deixei minha casa e já podia sentir os flashes me queimando a vista. Todos queriam saber o que estava acontecendo comigo e a super modelo da vez, Lauren Miller. Não que eu a consideresse algo, mas era assim que costumavam se referir as mulheres com quem saia. _" A mulher da vez"_.

- Edward, Edward, o que há entre vocês? – Perguntavam os repórteres desesperados por atenção e um furo de reportagem. Não me davam nem a oportunidade de respirar, se amontoavam em cima de mim.

Lá estava eu, mais uma vez, tendo minha privacidade completamente violada e exaustivamente explorada. Eram mais de 20 pessoas paradas em minha porta, entre pessoas que seguravam microfones, filmadoras e máquinas fotográficas.

Todos vinham em minha direção colocando microfone no meu rosto para que respondessem suas perguntas. E cada um queria atenção do famoso ator que mais uma vez tinha seu nome estampado na capa de um jornal por ter saído com alguma modelo, cantora ou atriz famosa. Não que eles não estivessem acostumados em ver atores saindo o tempo todo com pessoas diferentes, mas talvez por estar no topo de todas as bilheterias ultimamente, tenha virado alvo fácil ou desejado.

Tudo que eu consegui fazer foi colocar a mão na frente do rosto para me proteger da chuva de flashes que recebia enquanto todos pelas ruas de Nova Iorque tinham meu rosto estampado em seu jornal diário. Hoje com certeza não importa onde eu fosse ou o que fizesse, simplesmente era, como habitualmente, a notícia do dia.

**Bella Pov**

Meu deus, o dia nem começou e eu já me sentia completamente perdida. Mesmo nesta paisagem calma e relaxante que era estar em casa, logo do lado de fora de casa encontrava a praia de Santa Mônica, em sua parte mais deserta e particular. **(Foto 1 - Casa da Bella)**.

Mas nesse momento tudo que eu precisava era me concentrar e conseguir escrever mais um pouco para minha nova história, tinha produzido pouca coisa essa semana e precisa entregar logo ao meu editor antes que comprasse histórias de outra escritora.

Enquanto pensava vasculhava a geladeira atrás de algo para beber, essas pausas pela casa me faziam ter ideias. Enchi o copo de leite e fui sentir o liquido refrescar minha garganta. Devo acrescentar que aquele momento de escrever coisas era algo só meu, pois além de minha casa estar uma verdadeira zona **(Foto 2 - Zona da Bella)** eu definitivamente não estava na apresentável com meu pijama amarelo nada sexy.

- Ah... Mas o quê? – Me perguntava ajeitando meus óculos.

Comecei a percorrer a sala de casa imaginando os pedaços de minha história e bolando mais algumas coisas para melhorar a história.

- Aquele louco maldito. Porque voltou? – Eu mesma fazia o exercício de questionar o que estava escrevendo. Continue percorrendo o cômodo de forma desajeitada.

- Deveria ter terminado quando estava daquele jeito... – Tudo bem a única culpada por não saber que fim dar para minha história era eu mesma. – Por que ele voltou? Por que?

Não queria começar tudo de novo, já seria a terceira vez. Chutei mais um objeto não identificado do chão e isso pareceu o suficiente para me dar um estalo, caramba deveria ter mais estalos assim, isso era perfeito para o que tinha imaginado.

- É isso !!! – Disse gritando comigo mesma.

Subia as escadas correndo e até escorrendo no primeiro degrau, para ir em direção ao meu quarto e terminar de digitar essa história. Estava tudo perfeito na minha cabeça, era como se a história toda estivesse se encaixando e pedindo o final perfeito. Entrei correndo pelo meu quarto, indo para o meu computador, não poderia perder nem mais um minuto com isso tudo que estava em minha cabeça.

Bastou me ajeitar na cadeira para começar a digitar e concluir tudo que estava pensando, ficaria perfeito.

- _A mulher está grávida, o bebê é dele... _– Falar sozinha enquanto trabalho ajuda a não esquecer as coisas.

- Oh! Está ficando ótimo... – Sorri orgulhosa de meu próprio trabalho dando continuidade a inspiração do momento.

**Mike Newton Pov**

- O que o médico disse? – Perguntei aflito para Jéssica, indo em sua direção assim que saiu do consultório.

Estava me deixando agoniado esperar ela me dizer o que era, parecia uma eternidade cada segundo de silêncio que ela fazia. Tinha vontade de chacoalhar Jéssica até que ela falasse e não ficasse me olhando com aquela cara de cachorro sem dono que ela fazia no momento.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei mais uma vez já com certo receio do que viria a seguir.

- Ele disse que estou grávida. – Ela finalmente soltou o que de fato estava acontecendo.

Não pude controlar meus olhos se fechando automaticamente em desespero. Não queria que ela percebesse meu rosto se franzindo diante da noticia, mas era algo inevitável naquele momento e na nossa situação. Meu corpo foi caindo novamente na cadeira que tanto esperei por ela e meu rosto era tomado por preocupação e frustração.

- Nós temos muitas contas. – Sua afirmação parecia ser a de alguém que estava lendo exatamente o que estava pensando no momento.- Como nós vamos ter um bebê? – Ela finalmente perguntou.

Ainda não tinha conseguido formular nada, pois sabíamos que apenas uma coisa poderia nos ajudar a ir adiante com essa gravidez e possivelmente nos ajudar a resolver nossos problemas. Suspirava e resmungava ao mesmo tempo ainda com a testa e toda a expressão do rosto franzida.

- Querido, o que vamos fazer agora? – Novamente Jéssica me puxava para a realidade que vivíamos agora me cobrando uma solução.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa, de qualquer jeito ... – Finalmente respondi com meu olhar perdido em meus pensamentos, definitivamente precisamos pensar e solucionar os próximos passos.

**Bella Pov**

- _Quando seus olhares se cruzam... _- Depois de digitar muito a história ainda estava fluindo em minha cabeça e aproveitei cada bom momento que veio. – _"Eles encontram conforto, amor, e coisas que não conseguimos expressar em palavras ... Ela abaixou ligeiramente sua cabeça e sorriu... No momento em que te conheci ... Eu ..."_.

Estava concentrada demais para deixar o que estava fazendo e pensar em outra coisa, achei ter ouvido algum barulho no andar de baixo, mas resolvi ignorar e continuar.

- _"Eu… sabia que tipo de pessoa ..."_ – Realmente os barulhos que vinham do andar de baixo nada mais era do que a campainha que tocava mais de 4 vezes seguidas por algum desesperado em potencial.

- O que? – Tocou mais uma vez a campainha. - Quem é?

Estava correndo para o andar de baixo já que não iria ter seja lá quem for tão facilmente fora da minha casa naquele momento. Nem bem cheguei na metade da escada e mais duas vezes a campainha tocou.

- Espere!! – Gritei seja lá para quem quer que fosse do outro lado da porta. - Quem pode ser?

Nem bem passei pelo corredor de entrada para abrir a porta me deparei com as duas criaturas mais próximas que tinha de uma família hoje gritando que nem dois loucos na porta da minha casa e tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

- PARABÉNS POR GANHAR O PRÊMIO! – Mike e Jéssica gritavam sem parar, sorrindo e pulando pra mim.

- Passagem de primeira classe e diárias em um hotel de luxo? – Perguntei já sentada no sofá da sala lendo o envelope que me entregaram com um suposto prêmio que tinha ganho. Estava tudo muito confuso pra mim.

- É... Nosso banco está oferecendo aos nossos melhores clientes uma chance de viajar para o exterior. – Mike me disse. Tudo bem que tinha conta no banco que ele trabalhava há um certo tempo, mas não poderia ser considerada nenhuma cliente especial para ganhar tal prêmio.

- E Bella ... você ganhou o prêmio! – Jéssica disse animadamente completando o namorado.

- É mentira? – Perguntei de forma afirmativa. Nunca tinha ganho nada na vida, porque justamente ganharia algo tão caro se eu nem estava concorrendo.

- Eu não disse que é um concurso realizado pelo banco? – Mike continuou explicando tudo de novo, mas não com tanta firmeza. – Você é muito desconfiada...

Talvez eu fosse mesmo, mas eu não tinha motivos para acreditar que eu era ganhadora de uma promoção que nem sabia que estava concorrendo e ainda com tudo pago para o exterior, especificamente: Paris.

- Então você quer comprar? – Ofereci a eles então, já que eu tinha ganho, porque não fazer um dinheiro em cima disso. – Vendo por um bom preço.

Os dois me olharam com cara de espanto, como se fosse um grande absurdo o que eu estava sugerindo.

- Você quer que eu vá? – Mike me perguntou e eu apenas assenti com satisfação no rosto - E o trabalho?

É vendo por esse lado, realmente ele não teria como largar o trabalho dele e ir viajar, pior ainda, deixar Jéssica aqui em Los Angeles enquanto ele se diverte em Paris, acho que por isso ela me olhava tão intensamente, pensando no absurdo de proposta que eu tinha feito ao namorado dela.

- E ainda, você já andou de avião antes? – Ele me perguntou presunçoso.

- Avião? – Bom de fato ainda não, no máximo ônibus e olhe lá. - Eu não...

- Então vá de graça dessa vez... – Ele disse para finalmente tentar me convencer.

Realmente, viajar de graça, na primeira classe e ainda para Paris não soava como uma péssima ideia mesmo. Mas tinha alguns empecilhos para isso acontecer.

- Mas e a casa? – Afinal eu morava sozinha e nunca estive tanto tempo fora para pedir alguém que cuidasse da casa por mim.

- A casa? – Jéssica se apressou em responder. - Bem, acho que ninguém irá roubá-la enquanto estiver ausente.

- Está certo. Estamos aqui, então não há com o que se preocupar. – Mike ainda completou com ansiedade. - Você deve aproveitar essa oportunidade para ter mais ideias, nesse grande continente. Certo? Jéssica?

- Está certo! – Ela praticamente gritou de onde estava sentada. – Pode ter até um romance ao cruzar a fronteira.

- Tem algo de estranho nessa história toda. – Sempre confiei neles para tudo em minha vida, sempre foram meus melhores amigos, não tinha nada além deles em quem confiar, mas estava mesmo achando tudo aquilo estranho.

- Como assim, estranho? – Jéssica questionava como se fosse absurdo achar tudo isso estranho.

- Nada vem de graça. – Essa era a razão óbvia de minha desconfiança.

Não era deles que desconfiava, mas também achava que eles podiam ter sido enganados e acabariam passando isso pra mim também.

- Não há nenhum cadastro ou coisa parecida? E tudo é 100% grátis? – A desconfiança ainda era grande, como dizem por ai, "quando a esmola é demais o santo desconfia".

- É. É isso. – Mike continuou dizendo. - Por que você é tão desconfiada?

Não era questão disso, mas apenas o fato de achar aquilo tudo muito estranho. Mas talvez fosse o caso de fazer algo diferente, e totalmente novo.

- Ok. Já que é grátis ... vamos lá!! – Decidi finalmente.

Os dois sorriram satisfeitos com minha decisão, eu também deveria ficar feliz por ter amigos que me apoiavam a fazer coisas diferentes. Assim que me despedi deles fui correndo arrumar tudo para poder embarcar. Era tudo tão repentino que no dia seguinte já estaria embarcando!!!

-

-

-

Quando dei por mim já estava saindo correndo do táxi para não perder o vôo. Jéssica e Mike foram me levar até lá e agora estávamos correndo que nem três loucos com as bagagens nas mãos para chegar ao portão de embarque.

- Qual é o problema? – Mike perguntou enquanto corria e olhava para meu rosto.

- Estou indo tirar férias! – Gritei de volta. – Vamos nos apressar, rápido. – Nunca viaja para lugar nenhum, não podia correr o risco de perder uma oportunidade dessas.

- Eu disse pra você vir mais cedo.- Jéssica informou.

- Eu não sabia que o trânsito estaria tão ruim ... – Não era comum fazer o caminho do aeroporto, como ia saber quanto tempo íamos gastar. – Pare de se lamentar e corra.

Continuamos correndo, sentia todos os meus músculos reclamando e imagino que os dois também não estavam diferentes.

**Edward Pov**

EU não estava muito bem humorado com toda a confusçao na porta da minha casa logo cedo, mas tinha que dar continuidade na minha agenda. Agora estava na área vip do aeroporto de Los Angeles, LAX como era conhecido, e tinha que revisar todos meus afazeres com meus assessores e agente. O que era extremante chato e tedioso.

- Quando chegar ao hotel, haverá uma entrevista. – Tom meu agente me informou. - Vamos começar as filmagens no segundo dia.

Eu achava tudo aquilo desnecessário, conhecia minha agenda e no mais poderia descobrir os compromissos no dia, não gostava de ficar revisando cada minuto da semana. Estava lá sentado sem nem me preocupar em tirar os óculos escuros, assim pelo menos tinha como disfarçar minha cara de tédio.

- Quando você chegar ao aeroporto, a equipe e o tradutor estarão lá. – Olhei para o lado de fora da sala e vi uma multidão de fãs com seus celulares e câmeras a postos batem mil fotos de uma pequena reunião. Se aquela multidão resolvesse empurrar os dois míseros seguranças que estavam na porta eu definitivamente estaria perdido.

- Enquanto estiver em Paris, nós vamos finalizar o contrato CF com o IM. – Talvez estar em Paris alguns dias me fizesse descansar mesmo, estava sempre filmando e tirando fotos sem folga.

- Falando nisso, você viu o artigo sobre você e a Lauren? – Ai droga, isso me tirou dos pensamentos de descanso. Até eles agora fariam drama sobre isso. – Já é o segundo este mês.

E daí, que era o segundo? Poderiam ser quantos eu desejasse, era uma pessoa livre e podia sair quantas e com quem quisesse inúmeras vezes se assim o desejasse, O fato de ser uma pessoa pública não deveria me tornar num homem casto, muito pelo contrário. Enquanto olhava o jornal que ele tinha me estendido mantive minha postura de desdém, realmente ninguém tinha nada ver com isso. Fechei a página e o joguei na mesa de volta.

- Os representantes querem que você seja mais cauteloso. – Eles sempre querem alguma coisa de mim, lógico que agora não seria diferente.

- Como está o negócio em Paris? – Perguntei desviando o foco.

**Bella Pov**

Depois de correr muito, quase a sensação de uma maratona, finalmente chegamos ao portão de embarque. Parei apenas um momento para pegar passagem e documentos em minha bolsa.

- Se apresse e entre ...- Mike me alertou.

- Terá alguém do hotel me esperando no aeroporto, certo? – Queria garantir que nada sairia errado, afinal eu não falo uma palavra de francês e meu único companheiro de viagem é um guia com frases feitas.

- Sim, terá. Se apresse e entre.- Ele fez sinal com as mãos para eu me mexer.

- Não se esqueça de regar as plantas, ok? – Ainda tinha as últimas recomendações para fazer, sempre fica algo para trás.

- Não se preocupe, pode ir. – Jéssica disse me tranqüilizando. – Você vai se atrasar.

- Isso é estranho ... – Eu me sentia estranha, sabia que era uma experiência única, mas a insegurança tomava conta do meu corpo. – É a primeira vez que eu saio de casa, você sabe ...

- Você é uma mulher adulta. Você deve sair quando precisar sair. – Mike realmente queria fazer eu me sentir melhor, pelo menos me dava conforto ver meus amigos me apoiando.

- Certo, estou indo. Tomem conta da casa, meus amigos. – Era melhor parar de enrolar e partir logo antes que eu mudasse de ideia pela insegurança que me perseguia naquele momento.  
Fui tomando meu caminho em direção a sala de embarque, precisava fazer o check in ainda e tudo tinha seu tempo estipulado. Estava ficando ansiosa com a ideia de conhecer um novo lugar, parecia algo realmente inesquecível de se viver.

- Bella ... espere ... – Jéssica gritou para que eu voltasse e olhasse para eles novamente. – Tome ... – Ela me deu um punhado de dólares e eu não entendi nada.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Quando chegar lá, pode trocar este dinheiro. - Jéssica disse empurrando as notas novamente na minha direção. – Coma algo gostoso com isso.

- Está certo, mas você não disse que estava tudo incluído? – Afinal para que precisaria de dinheiro para comer alguma coisa se teria tudo disponível para mim e de graça.

- Ainda assim, é melhor você levar para o caso de alguma emergência. – Nisso realmente ela tinha razão, eu deveria mesmo levar algum dinheiro para emergência, ainda bem que tinha meus amigos para me lembrar disso,

- É, leve. – Mike me empurrou o dinheiro. – Você geralmente adoece no verão, então tome cuidado.

- O que há de errado com vocês? – Estava agradecida por tanto zelo, mas não era para tanto.

Então para encerrar toda a cena peguei o dinheiro que estava na mão de Jéssica e fui novamente me dirigindo para o tão sonhado embarque.

- BELLA. – Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo, me fazendo novamente virar e voltar do meu caminho.

Mal tive tempo de me aproximar deles e já fui tomada em um abraçado coletivo sem a menor explicação.

- Nós te amamos – Diziam os dois em coro.

- Ei, parem com isso! O que estão fazendo? – Parecia que eu ia morrer ou coisa assim.

- Nós realmente te amamos. – Eles repetiram e me abraçaram mais, Até poderia soar estranho, mas eles sempre foram minha única família, iriam apenas sentir minha falta.

- Ok, meus amigos.- Eu disse apertando ainda mais o abraço. – Eu amo vocês também.

-Ok? – Perguntei a eles enquanto já me afastava do abraço e ia novamente tomando meu rumo, não podia ser mais grata por ter amigos assim. – Tchau ...

**Mike Newton Pov**

Ficamos ali acenando para Bella até que ela entrasse finalmente na sala de embarque. Não me sentia bem fazendo isso, mas também sabia que era a única alternativa. Com certeza depois conseguiríamos arrumar tudo sem que ninguém saísse magoado da história.

- Bella vai ficar bem, né? – Jess perguntou um pouco temerosa.

- Você pode jogar ela no deserto e ela volta viva. – Tentei tranquilizá-la, já que nem eu tinha certeza disso.

- Quando ela voltar é que devemos nos preocupar. – Mais um fato que era melhor não me preocupar agora, já que muito ainda deveria ser feito e pensado até sua volta.

- Agora que nós nos livramos dela, vamos nos apressar e fazer o que planejamos. – Finalizei a conversa levando Jéssica do aeroporto. Agora que já tínhamos chegado até aqui, era tarde demais para ficarmos pensando em pequenos detalhes.

**Bella Pov**

Assim que entrei no avião e localizei minha poltrona, fui atendida por uma simpática aeromoça me auxiliando com minha mala de mão. Realmente viajar na primeira classe deveria ser bem confortável, as poltronas eram muito espaçosas.

- Eu vou colocar isso aqui pra você ... – A simpática aeromoça me disse enquanto guardava a bagagem.

- Nossa, que espaçoso... – Falei em voz alto comigo mesmo sobre o espaço entre as poltronas. Não conhecia as demais partes do avião, mas certamente essa tinha tudo para ser a melhor.

Em reconhecimento ao meu território nas próximas horas eu logo me ajeitei na poltrona, dando pequenos saltinhos sentada para sentir o quão macio era. Resolvi explorar meu quadrado e ver tudo mais que tinha a minha disposição.

- O que é isso? – Fui puxando o elástico na poltrona da frente que prendia algo – Pantufas?

Realmente, pantufas, era inacreditável, parecia uma criança perdida num parque de diversões, mas logo fui tirando minhas sandálias e calçando aquelas pantufas, já estava começando a gostar daquela história de TUDO INCLUSO.

- É confortável … - Batia meus pés no chão como reconhecimento do novo território.

- Com licença, gostaria de um jornal? – Fui interrompida em minha sessão com as pantufas pela mesma aeromoça me oferecendo o jornal.

- Oh, sim, por favor. – Quando ela ia saindo não resisti a pergunta que não queria calar. - Ah sim! O avião balança muito?

- Não! Fique tranquila – Ela me respondeu com um largo sorriso no rosto, milimetricamente maquiado.

Também acho que perguntei para pessoa errada, não imagino nenhuma aeromoça dizendo aos passageiros terem pânico que o voo será turbulento. Enfim, resolvi me apegar a leitura do jornal entregue.

- Outro escândalo? Pela milésima vez? – As notícias sempre estava em torno dele, parecia que era um imã para escândalos. – Quem é agora?

- Lauren Miller ? – Tudo bem que era a modelo, mais badalada do momento. – Por que você saiu com ela?

Estava lá entretida em uma das muitas fofocas que a mídia divulgava sobre o astro mais badalado do momento. O avião foi tomado por uma onda de silêncio e suspiros, acho que alguém importante devia estar entrando. Viajar de primeira classe sempre devia ter alguém importante.

- Bem-vindo. – Ouvi a aeromoça dizer até um pouco encabulada. – Por aqui, por favor ...

Senti a poltrona ao meu lado afundar com o peso de alguém sentando. Mas ler as últimas fofocas estava realmente mais interessante que fazer amizades. Olhei apenas de lado, tirando os olhos do jornal por um minuto, que foi exatamente o suficiente para minha boca ir até o chão e voltar. Olhei fixamente para o jornal e depois para a pessoa ao meu lado.

_"Não pode ser, eu devo estar sonhando, acorde Bella, acorde!!!"_- Olá! – Tentei dizer com minha voz menos ansiosa possível. – Você é Edward Cullen, certo?** (Foto 3 -Nosso Edward Cullen) **Era ele mesmo, em carne e osso, bem ao meu lado, estava vestido todo de preto e usava óculos escuros que faziam com que ficasse ainda mais charmoso ao vivo. Ele apenas com um tímido sorrido tirou os óculos e se acomodou na poltrona.

- Você está indo para Paris? – Continuei bombardeando o coitado com minhas perguntas, esquecendo completamente como manter minha voz menos ansiosa. Eu nunca tinha visto ninguém famoso em minha vida. – Por que? Gravar um filme?

Mas para minha total decepção tudo que diziam sobre pessoas famosas serem antipáticas neste caso se aplicava muito bem. Ele não só me deu um sorriso sem graça como nem oi me deu de volta, virou seu rosto no encosto da poltrona e fechou os olhos fingindo que iria dormir.

- Tenha um bom descanso... – Resmunguei para que ele ouvisse o quão desapontada eu estava com sua atitude.

**Edward Pov**

Entrei no avião esperando ter um misero momento de paz enquanto voava para o meio do caos. Minha agenda estava programada desde a chegada no aeroporto até o embarque de volta, com certeza seria muito cansativo ir a Paris. Além de terminar as filmagens, ainda teria uma longa jornada de entrevistas.

Assim que entrei no avião o silêncio tomou conta do espaço, ninguém falava nada, apenas me olhavam com olhos arregalados e surpresos, a aeromoça que indicou onde eu devia me sentar aparentemente só estava controlada porque estava trabalhando. Acho que ela definitivamente teria feito algum escândalo se fosse apenas uma passageira.

Fui indicado para sentar em uma poltrona que ficava ao lado do corredor, certamente mataria Tom por não ter tomado cuidado em reservar o acento ao meu lado também, tinha uma mulher lendo calmamente o jornal, bem alheia ao que estava acontecendo.

Claro, meu sossego durou bem menos do que eu havia previsto, foi só ela tirar os olhos do jornal que lia, inclusive com minha foto estampada nele, ficou logo encarando o jornal e a mim por diversas vezes, como se estivesse descobrindo algo fora do comum.

E agora em menos de três minutos sentado ao seu lado fui bombardeado com diversas perguntas. E todas sem o menor intervalo, ela era uma garota de olhar intenso e visivelmente no seu jeito mais casual, não era uma típica passageira de primeira classe.**(Foto 4 - Bella) **Mesmo percebendo que sua intenção não era me aborrecer e sim ser simpática, achei melhor ignorá-la para não dar falsas esperanças de qualquer contato ou amizade entre nós. Virei meu rosto na poltrona e fingi que iria dormir. Pude até ouvir seus resmungo de bom descanso e visível decepção. Com certeza era melhor assim.

Todas as luzes foram apagando, deixando apenas luzes mais fracas e individuais em cada poltrona, sinal que finalmente estávamos decolando. Arrisquei olhar para o lado e vi que a moça estava com seus olhos fechados e a cabeça de maneira tensa encostada na poltrona.

- Ai meu Deus! O avião está mexendo... – Ela disse repentinamente agarrando meu pulso fortemente e o segurando com firmeza.

Minha única reação foi tentar me livrar das mãos daquela louca que não me soltava por nada. Eu tentava puxar meu braço e ela o segurava ainda mais forte.

Travamos quase uma batalha entre ela me segurar com o pânico que sentia do avião e eu tentando me soltando sentindo mais pânico ainda dela e seu surto.

Depois de muitos puxões em meu braço consegui fazer com que se agarrasse a poltrona e não mais a mim. Acredito que ela nem tenha percebido a mudança de objeto para se agarrar, pois durante toda a decolagem permaneceu de olhos fechados e resmungando.

Definitivamente o melhor era manter a distância de alguém tão perturbada. E principalmente me lembrar de matar Tom assim que chegasse em Paris.

**Mike Newton Pov**

- Todas as luzes estão funcionando... – Disse ao possível comprador daquela casa que Bella mantinha maior bagunçada que um chiqueiro.

Jess ia na frente tentando chutar e esconder tudo que estava jogado no chão para dar uma boa impressão, afinal a casa era boa, só não era bem cuidada por nossa amiga.

- A casa está bem, certo? – Perguntei olhando ao redor e mostrando também todos os benefícios que o futuro morador teria.

Definitivamente ele estava decidido a fazer negocio e estava apenas procurando o lugar ideal.

-

-

-

-

- É o valor certo? – Ele me perguntou curioso enquanto eu acabava de contar o dinheiro que recebemos. Com certeza devia ser alguém bem rico para aceitar a condição de pagar por tudo a vista e em dinheiro.

- Sim, está certo. – Confirmei sorrindo de ponta a ponta. Finalmente poderíamos resolver nossa situação.

- Você disse que irá tirar todos os móveis da casa, certo? – Ele me tirou dos devaneios que estava perdido. Ainda tinha apenas mais esse detalhe para acertar e poder então finalmente resolver alguns problemas.

- Claro. Vamos cuidar disso. – Afirmei para ele, faria tudo que ele me pedisse, apenas não podia perder o negócio arrumar esses documentos tinha me dado trabalho suficiente para voltar atrás agora.

- Ok, vou deixar isso com você então. – Ele disse se levantando e estendendo a mão. – Estou indo agora.

- Tchau ... – Dissemos ao mesmo tempo ao mais novo morador da Full House (N/A – Nome dado para a casa).

O levamos até a porta e lá mesmo assim que fechamos já começamos a contar novamente as notas, Jess veio caminhando na direção da sala e já segurando outro punhado de dinheiro.

- Jess, fomos muito longe dessa vez... – Parei repentinamente na porta, me sentindo muito culpado pelo que tinha feito.

- Está bem. Tudo irá funcionar. – Ela disse para me confortar, mas também sabia que ela não estava tranqüila com aquilo, não queria te-la metido nessa confusão.

- Olha! Está passando um avião. – Ela foi correndo na direção da janela e começou a acenar para o nada. – Me desculpe Bells! – Ela disse com olhar fixo na janela.

- Me desculpe Bells, me desculpe !! - Fiquei repetindo inúmeras vezes enquanto olhava para o avião.

**Edward Pov**

Eu estava ficando horrorizado com o tanto que essa garota comia, da hora que eles trouxeram nossas refeições até agora ela não tinha parado de mastigar, eu praticamente não cheguei nem na metade da comida e eu já podia ver alguns pratinhos vazios ao meu lado.

- Posso pegar um desses? – Ela me perguntou já colocando o garfo do meu lado e espetando alguma coisa. Nem esperei o segundo pedido, empurrei logo o prato na direção dela para nem dar chance dela querer conversar. – Obrigada!

- Pode pegar um copo de refrigerante? – Ela pediu para a aeromoça enquanto acabava de comer a sobremesa agora. Definitivamente essa menina era um saco sem fundo ou estava passando fome há meses.

- Refrigerante? – A aeromoça perguntou – Por favor, espere... – E saiu para ir buscar.

Estava levando meu copo de suco a boca quando ela deu mais um puxão em meu braço. Por um instante achei que ela fosse querer roubar meu suco de mim.

- Você viu aquilo? – Não fazia nem ideia do que essa louca estava dizendo. – Você viu? Consegui pegar! – Espero que ela não esteja se referindo ao amendoim que ela acabou de jogar para o ar e pegou como uma foca adestrada.

Definitivamente era sobre isso que ela falava, pude concluir quando segundos depois ela continuou com seu show de adestramento, jogando mais amendoins para o alto e deixando quase todos cair na poltrona ou em seu rosto mesmo. Podia ver que ela se divertia sozinha com aquilo.

Quase abracei a aeromoça de alegria quando nos entregou o formulário de satisfação de atendimento. Pelo menos teria algo para me ocupar sem precisar olhar pro lado e ainda tendo a certeza que ela ficaria ocupada também, possivelmente sem me atormentar.

Talvez eu tenha pensado inúmeras vezes durante o vôo o quanto seria bom estrangular o Tom ou mata-lo lentamente por todo o sofrimento que me fazia passar nesse momento.

- Hotel Rubina? – Ela colocou o pescoço quase que em cima do meu formulário. – Você vai ficar lá? – Por favor não me diga que vai ser o mesmo dela, eu não sei se vou agüentar nem mais dois minutos ao lado dela, quem dirá no mesmo hotel.

- Eu vou ficar lá também... – Claro que o destino iria conspirar contra mim. Que dúvida. – Que legal...

- O que você está olhando? – Perguntei de maneira ríspida para ver se ela se tocava o quanto estava me incomodando.

- Essa é a primeira vez que saio do país. – Ela se justificou. – Na verdade, é a primeira vez que ando avião...

O que eu tinha a ver com sua experiência, eu apenas era um ator que tinha um agente incompetente e que certamente iria morrer assim que eu chegasse em Paris. Realmente pouco me importava sobre as novas experiências de vida daquela criatura bizarra.

- Bem, é bem mais divertido do que eu pensava... – Ela ficou divagando sozinha. Claro que ela não se contentava com isso, eu nem bem virei o rosto para ignorá-la e já estava sendo cutucado de novo para mais uma pergunta cretina. – Seus ouvidos doem? Se você engolir saliva, vai parar...

Agora ela também era responsável por divulgar conhecimentos gerais pelo avião? Estava esperando a hora que ia sair alguma câmera escondida de alguma poltrona e alguém me dizendo que eu tinha sido vitima de algum desses programas de humor. SÓ PODIA SER ISSO!

- Engula assim... – O que veio depois disso nem mesmo ela esperava. A infeliz passou mal e colocou tudo para fora em cima da minha camisa Calvin Klein. – E agora?

- E agora o que?? – Falei olhando furiosamente para ela. O estrago estava feito, minha camisa estava detonada e eu teria que dar um jeito naquela porcaria.

- Me desculpe. – Ela disse com o olhar baixo. Nem bem dei tempo que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, levantei e fui na direção do banheiro dar um jeito nisso.

Fiz o que estava ao meu alcance no momento, tirei a camisa, ficando apenas com a regata de baixo. Lavei meus braços com todos os produtos disponíveis no minúsculo banheiro do avião e fiz um bolo com a camisa para deixar lá e alguém colocar no lixo pra mim.

Eu só posso dizer que estava muito puto da vida quando sai do banheiro segurando o bolo da camisa, pensando onde diabos eu ia deixar aquela porcaria.

Cheguei na poltrona esperando para matar a infeliz caso ela abrisse a boca de novo. Dessa vez eu não teria controle sob meus atos.

Para minha sorte assim que sente percebi que ela estava dormindo, fiquei no maior silêncio possível, evitando qualquer barulho que despertasse.

Passei o resto do tempo cheirando meus braços para ver se encontra algum vestígio do terrível acidente com esta louca que agora dormia de boca aberta ao meu lado.

Ao primeiro sinal que estávamos pousando no aeroporto Charles de Gaulle em Paris já me preparei para levantar sem deixar muitos rastros.

Precisava sair rápido dali antes que alguém do vôo viesse pedir algum autografo ou mesmo aquela destrambelhada acordasse e resolvesse ir de carona comigo para o hotel. Parti o mais rápido possível, agora era hora do Tom morrer.

Assim que peguei minha bagagem e estava indo procurar com quem deveria ir embora, vi de longe Edward Cullen passando por uma porta lateral com seus agentes e seguranças. Resolvi correr até ele e já entregar sua camisa, que agora estava dentro de uma sacola.

- Com licença... – Fui correndo em sua direção. – Espere um pouco... Espere... Espere...

Continuei correndo na direção que ele tinha entrado, não tinha ouvido eu lhe chamar nenhuma vez.

- Por favor, vá ali... – O segurança que estava na porta me informou.

- Isso é dele... – Tentei argumentar levantando a sacola.

- Essa fila é somente para passageiros VIP. Por favor, por ali. – Ele nem olhava o que eu estava dizendo, não queria sair por ali, bastava que ele chamasse para eu entregar o que era dele.

- Isso... – Levantei a sacola. – Isso pertence a... – Fui novamente cortada.

- Por favor, siga as regras. – ele disse de maneira não tão simpática desta vez.

- Ok. Eu sei... – Me dei por vencida quando vi que ele já tinha alcançado praticamente o lado de fora do aeroporto e tinha uma grande limusine esperando por ele.

Fui me misturando novamente no saguão de desembarque em busca de quem me levaria para o hotel, lá eu daria um jeito de devolver sua camisa. Estava realmente cheio e não conseguia ver nenhuma placa com meu nome e a maioria delas estava escrito em francês, logo não era para me achar.

Peguei um pedaço de jornal que tinha em um dos bancos e escrevi meu nome da maior forma que consegui. Talvez a pessoa não soubesse escreve-lo. Acho que seria mais fácil para me localizarem se eu mesma fizesse minha placa.

Então andando pelo saguão segurando minha placa passei por todas as pessoas paradas mostrando e nenhuma delas me abordou ou me chamou para ir ao hotel. Estava realmente cansada de segurar aquela plaquinha nas mãos e não encontrar ninguém.

**Edward Pov**

Nem bem sai do avião e já tinha toda a equipe me esperando. Tom parece que estava com sorte, pois ainda não havia chego a Paris. Conversei um pouco com os interpretes pois não queria ser incomodado no aeroporto mesmo. Primeiro iria ao hotel, descansaria um pouco para depois dar algumas entrevistas.

Dirigiram-nos para uma saída exclusiva para evitar o tumulto no saguão e já tinha uma carro a minha espera do lado de fora. Na verdade era uma limusine bem exagerada para uma pessoa só.

Fazem mil e um esquemas para passarmos despercebidos, mas na hora de me transportar, pedem um carro desses. Realmente inexplicável a cabeça deles.

O trajeto foi relativamente tranqüilo, alguns carros de reportagem vieram nos seguindo e batendo muitas fotos por todo o caminho. Eu nem ao menos conseguia apreciar a belíssima vista que era passar pela avenida **(Foto 5 - Champs-Élysées)**, uma das maiores e mais famosas do mundo, podia apenas ver alguns pedaços e logo me esconder para não ser fotografado.

Assim que cheguei passe direto por todos, indo para meu quarto, precisava urgentemente de um banho, ainda sentia aquele cheiro estranho impregnado no meu corpo. Joguei todos os pertences na cama e fui direto para o chuveiro. Aproveitei para relaxar e esquecer a correria que seria daqui para frente.

**Bella Pov**

- Isso está me deixando louca – Não conseguia falar com ninguém e ainda por cima Mike e Jess não atendiam ao telefone. – Por que eles não atendem ao telefone?

Esperei mais alguns toque e nada de me atenderem. Estava realmente preocupada como chegaria até o tal hotel. Com certeza na hora que tentei entregar a camisa para o antipático Edward Cullen perdi as pessoas que me esperavam, que certamente desistiram de mim.

Fui até o lado de fora do aeroporto, perto dos pontos de táxi, talvez devesse usar o dinheiro que Jess me deu para chegar ao hotel, já que chegando lá eu não teria mais que me preocupar com despesa alguma.

Tentei conversar com uma moça que estava ao lado do ponto de táxi, mas ela não entendia gestos e eu não entendia francês, ficou realmente difícil de me comunicar.

**Edward Pov**

Depois de tomar banho e não ter descansado nada, já estava na hora da primeira entrevista. Apenas me dirigi a sala principal da suíte esperando que começasse logo para terminar logo também.

- Olá! O que você acha de Paris? – A repórter me perguntou, como se realmente eu fosse falar tudo que penso sobre Paris.

- Eu acho que Paris é uma cidade linda e moderna. – Talvez fosse isso que ela quisesse ouvir.

- Que tipo de filme vocês irão filmar aqui?

- É um filme sobre um cara que perde um amigo e a namorada, conta a dificuldade dele em encarar a vida. – Talvez nem eu soubesse direito do que se tratava o filme.

- Essa é a primeira vez que você atua nos anos 30 ?

- Sim. – Sempre objetivo.

- Você acha que vai sentir alguma dificuldade? – Sempre as mesmas perguntas.

- Não. – Talvez eu devesse ser mais simpático, mas pelo menos eu sorri quando terminei de responder.

- Ouvi dizer que você está saindo com Lauren Miller. – Realmente estava demorando para começarem com as perguntas inúteis e que não era da conta deles.

- Não. – Ok, vou dar uma chance para ele se tocar que não vou falar sobre isso.

- Você tem namorada? – Talvez uma chance fosse pouco.

- Eu achei que tinha ficado claro que eu não responderia perguntas sobre minha vida pessoal. – Essa era sempre a primeira e principal condição que eu impunha para dar entrevistas. Se fosse para falar de minha vida pessoal eu mesmo escrevia um livro e ganhava dinheiro com isso.

Assim que essa entrevista acabou e eu estava esperando a próxima equipe chegar eu avisei a interprete que nem mais traduzisse essas perguntas sobre minha vida pessoa e já informasse que eu não falaria sobre isso. Em menos de 15 minutos já tinham mais holofotes em minha sala e outros repórteres.

- O que você acha de Paris? – Será que eles tinham o mesmo manual de perguntas?.

- Eu acho que Paris é uma cidade linda e moderna. – Já que eles tinham um manual, eu também teria o meu.

- Que tipo de filme vocês irão filmar aqui? – Cansativo ouvir sempre a mesma coisa, imagino quando os leitores forem ler também sempre a mesma coisa. Confesso que me diverti um pouco com essa parte.

- É um filme sobre um cara que perde um amigo e a namorada, conta a dificuldade dele em encarar a vida. – Respondi tediosamente.

- Essa é a primeira vez que você atua nos anos 30 ?

- Sim. – Era o melhor que conseguiriam de mim.

E assim foram as reportagens por pelo menos mais três ou quatro vezes. Eles franceses são realmente bem criativos.

**Bella Pov**

Depois de muito tempo pensando o que fazer, resolvi trocar o dinheiro da Jess por Euros e pelo menos tentar chegar ao hotel. Imaginava que o sinal para fazer um táxi pegar passageiro devesse ser algo universal. Então estendi o meu braço em frente a um e realmente deu certo, pelo menos algumas coisas são comuns entre as culturas.

Fui o tempo todo pensando como faria para falar com Mike e Jess, já que eles não atendiam ao telefone. Talvez também estivessem ocupados ali naquela hora, era melhor tentar mais tarde.

Eu não conheço nada de Paris, vou depende do meu guia até para sair e voltar para o hotel, resolvi que era melhor decorar algumas frases já que o caminho parecia longo e ainda não tão perto de chegar.

Quando olhei novamente para frente meus olhos foram direto para o taxímetro e caramba, eu definitivamente não tinha quase 80 euros para pagar a corrida. Levei um susto e precisava pensar rápido o que iria fazer, quando senti que o carro parou na frente de uma belíssima construção e já vieram abrir minha porta.

- Senhorita... Chegamos ao seu destino. – O motorista falou em um inglês arrastado.

- Oh, obrigada! – Entreguei a ele todo o dinheiro que tinha em mãos.

- Espere! Senhorita, você precisa me pagar mais que isso. – Ele disse olhando para trás.

Não pensei duas vezes, tirei umas moedas que tinha no bolso e ainda tirei meu relógio jogando em cima do motorista e deixando o veículo. Ainda bem que tinha ficado com minha bagagem na parte da frente e a essa hora os carregadores já tinha levado para dentro. Apenas acenei e sai do carro e pude o ouvir protestando antes que outro táxi atrás dele buzinasse para que saísse.

- Ai meu Deus! Que vergonha. – Era tudo que conseguia pensar enquanto me dirigia ao Balcão.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao balcão, fiquei olhando para a recepcionista que falava apenas em francês e eu não entendia nada, tentei folhear no guia alguma coisa que pudesse me ajudar agora. Encontrei algo que talvez me ajudasse.

- Eu tenho uma reserva. Meu nome é Isabella Swan. – Disse apenas repetindo o que estava escrito no livro rezando para dar certo.

Na verdade ela fez uma cara estranha mas de quem compreendeu, falou mais alguma coisa que eu não entendi e ficou digitando no seu computador. Certamente estava procurando em que quarto eu ficaria.

Ao meu lado parou um homem muito bonito e que parecia na verdade americano também, mas falava fluentemente francês. A única coisa que entendi foi que ele falou Edward Cullen e então me lembrei que ainda tinha que saber o quarto dele para poder devolver sua camisa.

O celular dele começou a tocar e eu fiquei na dúvida se realmente ele era americano, pois começou a falar em um idioma que não era nem o francês e menos ainda o inglês. Vai ver ele era francês mesmo e estava vindo tratar de negócios no hotel com o chato Edward Cullen. Vai ver ele é algum produtor italiano importante, mas a sua pele morena não me lembra um italiano **(Foto 6 - Foto do misterioso) **.

Enquanto esperava minha resposta e ele já tinha desligado o celular, nossos olhares se encontraram e ficamos nos encarando por um tempo.

- O que você está olhando? Eu sou tão bonita assim? – Lhe perguntei para descontrair já que ele não ia entender mesmo o que eu estava falando. - Por que você está rindo?

Ele nada disse, apenas continuou olhando e sorrindo.

- Por que você está rindo se não consegue entender o que falo? – Fiquei esperando sua resposta mas fui interrompida pela atendente.

- Me desculpe. Deve haver algum engano. Você não tem nenhuma reserva. – Eu acho que entendi errado, porque ela disse bem devagar para eu entender com seu inglês horrível, mas não era possível que eu não tivesse reserva.

- Pode conferir, por favor? – Ela pediu, mas eu tinha certeza que esse era o hotel que eles tinham me dito.

- Como assim não tenho ? – Perguntei surpresa. – Você pode tentar novamente?

Ela ficou me olhando com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada e eu também não entendia o que ela dizia. Tentei minha última alternativa, mais uma das alternativas universais.

- Check in – Era tudo que conseguia dizer.

Quando ia dizer mais uma vez aquele mesmo homem que estava ao meu lado virou em minha direção para falar comigo. Ainda por cima mais essa, ele tinha entendido tudo que eu falei para ele.

- Ela disse que você não tem reserva nenhuma. – Ele informou com o mesmo sorriso no rosto de minutos atrás. – Tem certeza que fez sua reserva?

- Sim, eu tenho. – Respondia ainda meio confusa com o que acontecia.

Ele apenas se virou para o balcão e começou a conversar com a recepcionista em francês. E logo que conversavam ele novamente direcionou seu olhar pra mim.

- Até quando vai ficar?

- Sexta-feira. – Respondi

Ele novamente virou pro balcão e voltou a falar em francês, parece que estava resolvendo todo o problema pra mim e eu fazendo papel de tola para ele minutos antes. Uma pessoa se aproximou dele enquanto falava com a recepcionista.

- Sr. Black ?

- Sim, um instante, já vou. – Ele respondeu a quem o chamou.

- Olhe seu quarto será o 1305 e ela irá lhe entregar o cartão assim que acabar o registro. Posso te ajudar de mais alguma forma? – Ele perguntou totalmente solicito.

- Não, obrigada, já ajudou muito. – Agradeci e ainda morrendo de vergonha.

Ele apenas sorriu e já foi saindo na direção de quem tinha lhe chamado. Mas eu precisava saber apenas o seu nome.

- Ei, por favor – Ele se virou para ver o que eu queria.

- Me diga seu nome. – Pedi.

- Jacob Black e o seu?

- Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. Muito obrigada, Sr. Black, mais uma vez muito obrigada.

- Não foi nada, realmente não foi nada. Tchau. – Ele dessa vez se afastou e pegou o elevador.

Voltei até o balcão e peguei o cartão de meu quarto para poder finalmente descansar e tentar achar aqueles dois atrapalhados. Eles teriam que dar um jeito nessa situação.

-

-

-

-

Já instalada fui tentar novamente ligar para os dois.

- Como puderam fazer isso comigo? – Isso não ia ficar assim não. – Eu vou matar vocês.

- Por que não atendem o telefone? – Eles nunca ficavam tanto tempo fora de casa, o que diabos estava acontecendo. - Vou ficar louca.

Desliguei o telefone com raiva, precisava achar aqueles dois o quanto antes! Olhei para a sacola em cima da mesa e lembrei que tinha que devolver aquela camisa para o que se achava o tal.

Então decidi que eu mesma daria um jeito naquela camisa imunda, levei até o banheiro, e fiz todo o trabalho de limpeza, apenas ao invés de cheirar a sabonete a camisa ficou cheirando a shampoo que eu uso diariamente! Pelo menos o cheiro é bem gostoso.

Até passar com o ferro que tinha no quarto eu passei quando secou, fiz muito mais do que ele merecia, mas fiz. Coloquei no cabide para não amassar e pendurei próximo da janela, Na primeira oportunidade entregaria para ele de volta. Se não era capaz de achar q eu tinha ficado com a camisa dele.

**Edward Pov**

- Pensei que você não fosse vir me visitar! – Perguntei ao meu amigo de longa data que finalmente veio me visitar. – Tem andado ocupado?

- Eu viria mesmo se estivesse ocupado. – Ele respondeu enquanto nos deslocávamos da porta para a sala de meu quarto.

Jacob Black e eu éramos amigos há muitos anos, desde a infância para ser mais preciso. Durante os longos anos que nos conhecemos descobrimos diversos pontos que nos tornavam o mais diferente um do outro, mas sempre a amizade acabou falando mais alto.

- Ouvi dizer que você comprou a empresa de tv a cabo? – Tentei deixar o papo fluir sem nada tenso entre nós.

- É, o projeto está quase pronto. – Ele respondeu vagamente. - Então eu vou voltar para os Estados Unidos no mês que vem.

- Está voltando pra lá? – Perguntei surpreso.

- Vou tentar fazer propagandas de filmes. – Ele completou o raciocínio – Você vai precisar me ajudar depois.

- Publicidade de filmes? – Fiquei preso no pensamente que Jacob iria voltar e quanto isso implicava em minha vida naquele momento.

- Sim. Ah sim, seus pais estão bem de saúde né? – Ele sabia que esse era o tipo de pergunta que não teria respostas imediatas.

- Eu acho que sim. – Respondi sem muito caso.

- As coisas não mudaram entre você e seu pai? – Ele pretendia começar o sermão. – Você não é mais adolescente.

Há muito tempo que minha relação com meus pais, especialmente meu pai, Carlisle não era boa, minha mãe realmente me fazia falta, como minha vó, com seu gênio ruim e mandão. Mas por enquanto era assim que a situação estava e nada podia ser feito.

- Por que você não se desculpa? – Como se fosse fácil. Ele ainda falava isso com enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Esse cara! – murmurei mais para mim do que para ser ouvido.

- Ah... Como está Tânia? – Ele perguntou como se em todos os anos que ele ficou fora isso tivesse feito diferença para ele – Ela está bem?

- Sim... Ela está que ela quer saber o que você está fazendo. – Respondi sem muita emoção. – Por que você não liga pra ela?

- É ... Eu vou ligar. – Eu era o que menos queria que isso acontecesse, mas na verdade esse era o desejo dela.

- Quer alguma bebida? Cerveja? Whisky? – Afinal, mesmo com tantas diferenças ainda éramos amigos de infância, que mal faria uma bebida para aliviar a tensão.

- Não. Tenho que sair cedo. – Ele disse usando sempre o mesmo tom formal de quando estava nervoso também. – Vamos beber juntos da próxima vez.

- Até logo. – Ele se levantou e disse indo em direção a porta. – Não precisa sair. Cuide-se!

E assim ele saiu de meu quarto, apenas com uma passagem rápida e suficiente para me deixar pensativo sobre sua volta. Eu sabia o que aquilo implicava e o quando isso afetaria a vida dela novamente.

**Bella Pov**

Estava arrumando o quarto para deixar um pouco mais com a minha cara, quartos de hotel são bem impessoais. Acho que por isso que eu não costumo viajar muito, depois da falta de dinheiro é claro.

Coloquei alguns porta-retratos ao lado da televisão, um com meus pais e outro com meus amigos, que ultimamente parece que estavam fugindo de mim. Aproveitei para tirar da mala alguns cup nudles que trouxe de casa, fiquei com receio de não curtir a comida de Paris, foi mais para garantir.

O que foi até bom, pois não conseguia falar com Mike, não tinha como saber onde deveria fazer as refeições já que tivemos um problema no registro do hotel. Pelo menos por hoje seria o meu jantar. Decidi ir até a cozinha do hotel pedir água quente, espero não me meter em apuros apenas indo buscar água quente, por hoje já tive minha dose do ano todo.

-

-

-

-

-

- Meu deus, quase que eles me jogaram dentro da panela de lesmas, eu só queria água. – Vim reclamando para mim mesma enquanto me dirigia para o quarto. Tinha sido realmente difícil me fazer entender.

- Oh... Oi! – Disse ao rosto conhecido.

- Oi! Nos encontramos de novo ... – Ele disse sorridente.

- Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu. – Só de lembrar que flertei com ele achando que não entendi uma palavra queria me esconder atrás da pilastra.

- Pensei que você fosse francês. Você fala muito bem. – Tentei disfarçar.

- Você deveria estar jantando. – Ele apontou para minhas mãos segurando aquele macarrão instantâneo

- Ah é. Você já jantou?- Agora o que eu pretendia chamá-lo para jantar também?

- Ainda não.

- Então você gostaria de um pouco de macarrão? – Isso Bella, oferece essa gororoba para ele como se fosse a coisa mais gostosa do mundo.

- Não, obrigado. – Claro, ele é muito sensato para aceitar.

- Claro Sr. Black, quem sabe em outra ocasião. – Disse timidamente.

- Me chame de Jacob apenas.

-Tudo bem então. Você vai ficar aqui? – Tentei mudar o foco da conversa.

- Eu vim ver um amigo. Edward Cullen... Ele é um ator famoso, sabe? – Ele disse em tom casual.

- Dá pra ver. – Não ia entrar em detalhes sobre o quão desagradável o grande Edward Cullen podia ser, afinal se eram amigos, algo bom devia ter.

-É... Eu gostaria de continuar essa conversa.. – Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Mas se eu fizer isso, seu macarrão vai esfriar.

- Oh me desculpe. Você deve estar ocupado. – que cabeça a minha achar que um cara tão importante como ele parecia ser ficar de papo na porta do elevador.

- Te vejo mais tarde, então. – Acenei para ele.

- Então, nos veremos mais tarde.- Ele deu um beijo em minha bochecha, me fazendo corar imediatamente.

- Ok. – Fiquei meio besta na frente do elevador vendo aquele elegante homem ir embora.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Voltei para o quarto e tratei de comer logo meu macarrão sem vergonha, ele estava mesmo virando pedra e gelado. Fui então tentar mais uma vez ligar para Mike ou Jess, precisava falar com eles mais do que nunca. A semana estava apenas começando pra mim, mas certamente uma hora teria que acertar a conta do hotel e ainda providenciar a passagem de volta.

- Por que ninguém responde? – Novamente chamava e ninguém atendia. - Alô? Alô? Fale, por favor...

Sem muito mais o que fazer, me joguei na cama e esperei que o dia seguinte viesse. Estava decidia a conhecer pelo menos os principais pontos turísticos deste lugar maravilhoso que é Paris!!!

Peguei um mapa que tinha na recepção e fui fazer minha caminhada de exploração do território francês. A Torre Eiffel era o que eu mais esperava ver, pois ainda era o grande símbolo de todos que passavam por lá!

E aproveitando o pique também resolvi passar pelo Arco do Triunfo, realmente imponente e brilhante, poucas coisas que vi na vida eram tão lindas como aquilo. Impressionante.

**Edward Pov**

Estava já no primeiro dia de filmagens e agora no meu intervalo de cenas fico encarando o celular e pensando se devo ou não ligar. Não fazia nem mesmo quatro dias que tinha saído dos Estados Unidos e já tinha necessidade de ligar e falar. Ainda mais depois da conversa que tive com Jacob.

Tomado pelo impulso repentino, abri o celular e comecei a discar os já conhecidos números. Com apenas dois toques fui atendido pela já conhecida voz, mas optei pelo silêncio, inúmeras vezes ela chamou por alguém, que ainda bem não sabia quem era, já que ligava de um número privativo.

Não conseguir pensar em nada para justificar essa ligação, apenas balancei o rosto em reprovação a mim mesmo e fechei o celular, dei uma olhada ao redor de todo o cenário na década de 30 montado e mais uma vez não tive dúvidas que o melhor era mesmo deixar como estava por enquanto.

Fui novamente caminhando em direção a muvuca que se formava perto das câmeras para retornar as filmagens. Agora não era hora para pensar em mais nada se não trabalho.

**Bella Pov**

O passeio estava me rendendo ótimas fotos, mesmo que andando a pé o tempo todo, ainda tinha pique para mais um pouco de caminhada. Encontrei uma banca de tranqueiras no caminho e parei para tirar fotos. O dono ficava falando coisas que eu não entendi nada, ia apenas fotografando o espaço.

- Não pode tirar fotos... – Fui surpreendida com um inglês carregado e bem mal pronunciado. – Não tire fotos...

Era só o que ele ficava repetindo, não entendi qual o grande problema em tirar fotos de uma banca bonita com objetivos bonitos que obviamente não iria comprar nenhum.

- Você vai comprar ou não? – Então era isso que ele queria... Que eu apenas gastasse lá.

- Só mais uma... Rapidinho... – Pedi quase implorando - Qual é o seu problema?

- Pare. – Ele agora foi grosseiro. – Vocês americanos são tão difíceis de entender.

Não tive alternativa se não deixar de fotografar. Resolvi caminhar mais um pouco. Passei por uma rua toda movimentada e cheia de restaurantes com mesas na calçada, podia ver o gosto com que as pessoas degustavam cada prato maravilhoso, minha boca só enchia de água. Estava até distraída quando alguém passou correndo por mim e ainda me derrubou no chão.

Cai totalmente de bunda no chão olhando para cada rosto curioso que tinha deixado seu prato de lado para poder observar a criatura estranha jogada no chão apenas com uma máquina fotográfica.

Levantei-me e fui atrás da única alternativa disponível no momento...

- Por favor... Por favor... Atendam ao telefone. – Suplicava para mim mesma enquanto segurava o telefone público.

_" Não posso atendê-lo favor deixe uma mensagem."_

- Ei... Por que não consigo falar com você? Ninguém foi me buscar no aeroporto. E eu tô sem grana. – Pelo menos teriam que saber tudo que estava passando. – Estou à beira do precipício... Ligue-me no hotel, rápido.

- Vocês dois estão ferrados quando eu voltar para casa. – Ah isso eles estavam mesmo, resolvendo ou não essa palhaçada, eles estavam já ferrados.

Resolvi que era hora de voltar para o hotel, pelo menos lá tinha meu macarrão sem vergonha para enganar a fome e o desespero.

-

-

-

-

-

_" Por favor, deixe sua mensagem após o bip." _

- Eu acho que alguma coisa deu errado nessa viagem. – Resolvi usar uma abordagem diferente, os xingamentos deixaria para o ao vivo mesmo. – E se o agente da viagem não aparecer? Como vou pagar o hotel? Eu nem tenho a passagem de avião. Como vou voltar pra casa?

- Poderia me mandar algum dinheiro? – Eles não podiam fazer isso comigo, não podiam. – Me ligue no hotel, ok?

Já não tinha mais o que fazer naquele quarto e não podia nem pensar em sair, já me doía pensar em andar tudo que andei hoje de novo. Fiquei encarando o teto por um longo tempo.

- Ei... Vocês receberam meus recados?Onde vocês estão? Por que não me ligam de volta? Estou ficando muito preocupada. – Preocupada comigo na verdade. – Não tenho mais nenhum misero macarrão.

Fato, eu tinha comido meu último exemplar de macarrão sem vergonha exatamente 47 minutos atrás enquanto encarava o teto.

- Ei... Liguem-me? Ok? – Eu tinha que continuar tentando e acreditando que era tudo um grande engano.

Me joguei de costas na cama e fiquei novamente encarando o teto, precisava pensar em algo, não podia mais contar apenas com a sorte ou o milagre daqueles dois destrambelhados me atenderem.

- Tem algo de errado nessa viagem. – Constatei. – Esperem eu voltar para os Estados Unidos. Agora vamos pensar no que fazer quando eu voltar.

Seria algo lento, torturante e absolutamente vingativo.

- Mas como eu vou voltar? – Essa pergunta realmente eu ainda não tinha uma resposta e comecei a gritar sozinha no quarto de raiva.

Estava lá rolando de um lado para o outro na cama me debatendo de ódio por não ter uma solução, até que ao virar para o lado olho bem na direção de onde tinha pendurado a camisa daquela estrelinha que estava no mesmo vôo que o meu.

Definitivamente... Minha única esperança.

**Edward Pov**

Estava depois de um longo dia de gravações apenas sentando lendo um livro vendo o tempo passar, realmente pensei em sair e aproveitar a noite em Paris, mas Tom já me alertou que neste mês já bastava de escândalos.

Então o jeito era ficar lá mesmo, me ocupando com outras coisas! O problema de tentar me ocupar com outras coisas, é que geralmente eu acabava olhando diretamente para o telefone morrendo de vontade de discar.

Nesse exato momento eu tava encarando ele pela oitava vez em menos de trinta minutos. Tomei um susto quando ele tocou e eu estava ainda fixo nele, me tirou completamente dos pensamentos.

- Alô? – Estava realmente surpreso por ter alguém me ligando quando pedi expressamente que não fosse incomodado. – Bella?

Não esperei mais nada, apenas desliguei o telefone. E novamente liguei a recepção pedindo para não ser incomodado. Mas em menos de 15 minutos bateram em minha porta. Realmente este hotel estava uma zona, todos faziam tudo que queriam.

- Oi! Lembra-se de mim? – Realmente eu vou me lembrar as 147 pessoas por minuto que passam na minha frente em um dia. – Você sabe... No avião... – Ainda como se não bastasse para deixar bem claro quem era, ela fez o sinal de quando passou mal no avião bem na minha camisa.

Camisa que por sinal estava em um cabide bem nas mãos dessa louca. Ela era algum tipo de doida que pegou a camisa que joguei no chão do avião e agora estava plantada bem na minha porta com ela estendida na minha frente.

- Ah, sim... – Nossa realmente me lembrei quem era essa criatura, era melhor entre todos que me perseguem que essa especificamente tivesse sumido no mapa.

Você lembra! Perdoe-me por eu não ter me desculpado, acabei caindo no sono. – E lá deveria ter ficado até que o avião voltasse direto para os Estados Unidos.

- Por que você está aqui? – Realmente isso não fazia sentido pra mim, eu não marquei nada e nem pedi nada a ela.

- Ah sim ... você esqueceu sua camisa. – Ela disse estendendo a peça que eu preferia esquecer. – Eu lavei e passei pra você.

- Obrigado. Tchau... – Arranquei a peça de sua mão e bati a porta em sua cara. Se o seu objetivo era me entregar a peça, ela podia considerar a missão cumprida.

Assim que bati a maldita porta com a camisa nas mão fui até a sala e lá mesmo já joguei ela longe. Credo, ela ficaria com um cheiro eternamente, decididamente essa era última peça que eu desejaria ter no meu guarda-roupa de volta. Mas é claro que não seria tão simples me livrar desta mulher bizarra, logo ouvi uma nova batida em minha porta.

- Outra hora terei oportunidade pra discutir com você. - Ela disse assim que abri a porta. – Está bem se eu entrar um pouco?

- Me diga aqui. – Não possível que ela estava mesmo pedindo para entrar.

- Bem... É uma longa história... – O que realmente eu tinha a ver com isso que eu não fazia ideia.

- Então seja rápida... – Eu não tinha tempo para perder ouvir histórias, especialmente de uma louca como ela.

- Mas... Vai demorar... – Era realmente uma abusada, gostosinha, mas bem abusada.

- Isso é mau ... – Disse enquanto já ia fechando a porta em sua cara novamente. Para ela perceber o quanto estava interessada em sua triste ou seja lá o que fosse história.

- Você pode me emprestar um dinheiro? – Ela disparou antes da porta bater.

- O quê? – ela só podia estar doida mesmo

- Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar o hotel e comprar minha passagem de volta. – E novamente eu pergunto o que tenho a ver com isso? – Eu te pago quando nós voltarmos para os Estados Unidos pode ser?

- Você realmente... – Parecia inacreditável que alguém podia ser tão cara de pau assim.

- Por favor? ...

- Eu não tenho dinheiro. – E como última tentativa bati a porta em sua cara, NOVAMENTE!

Claro que dessa vez eu nem me dei ao trabalho de sair de perto da porta, sabia que em menos de 2 segundos escutaria de novo e ai só na base do tapa para tirar essa doida daqui.

- Eu sei que estou te pressionando, mas estou realmente desesperada. – Desesperado estava eu ouvindo tanta baboseira. – Nesse lugar estrangeiro... Já que nós dois somos dos Estados Unidos, estou apelando para a sua ajuda.

Ela desembestou a falar.

- Já que somos conterrâneos, você poderia me ajudar. Eu te dou meu endereço e meu telefone  
se você confiar em mim. – Era tudo como o som de um monte de mi mi mi mi mi, realmente cansativo. Não esperei o fim, bati a porta.

- Por favor não bata na minha porta novamente. – Apenas abri para dar este último aviso a ela, agora estava falando sério.

Fui andando em direção ao mini bar que tinha na sala de estar e peguei uma garrafa de água achando que tinha encontrado minha paz finalmente. Mas acho que foi cedo demais para cantar essa vitória, afinal engasguei quando ouvi a familiar batida na porta pela 345ª vez.

- O QUE É??? – Grite em resposta assim que abri a porta. - Eu acho que pedi pra você não bater mais aqui...

- Você pode me dar o telefone do Jacob Black? – Meu queixo praticamente caiu na hora.

- O quê? – Perguntei incrédulo.

- Sim, Jacob Black. Ele ainda está em Paris, certo? – Como ela conhecia Jacob e porque estava na minha porta perguntado por ele.

- Você conhece meu amigo Jake? – Maldito mundo pequeno.

- Jake? Então vocês são próximos. – Seus olhos brilharam com a noticia. – Você não pode me ajudar por causa dele?

Não acredito que ela usaria minha amizade com Jacob para tirar proveito da situação, essa mulher além de louca era uma raposa.

- Por que você não é educado comigo? – Ela me pegou de surpresa com essa pergunta, me obrigando a convidá-la para entra.

- O que você tem com Jacob? – Perguntei já acomodado no sofá.

**Bella Pov**

- O que você tem com Jacob? – Aquele mal educado que bateu a porta várias vezes na minha cara perguntou. Tinha que pensar em algo rápido, afinal dizer que o conheci em mais uma de minhas confusões não ia me dar credibilidade em nada.

- Nós só nos conhecemos. – Tentei parecer apenas indiferente na minha afirmação.

- Então como assim você me pede para te ajudar por ele? – Saco, ele era pelo menos esperto, ia ter que melhorar isso.

- Bem... Passado é passado... – Falei fazendo uma carinha bem triste e caída. – Eu não consigo falar com ele agora... Isso é problema nosso.

- Jacob não está mais em Paris. – Ele disparou com cara de tédio, realmente pouco se importando. – Não faço idéia de onde ele está agora.

- Ele não está aqui? – Droga, por essa eu não esperava.

- Vocês se encontram há muito tempo? – Caramba, mas ele é muito curioso.

- O quê? – Tentei ganhar tempo para pensar

Edward não parava de se mexer no sofá, visivelmente incomodado com minha presença, com minha história e especialmente com minha cara de pau.

- E se nos encontramos? – Tentei jogar verde com ele, para ver se caia de vez. – Se o destino não brincasse com a gente... Nós poderíamos estar casados agora... Eu penso nele... Meu coração começa a bater mais forte...

-

-

-

-

-

-

- Será que fui longe demais com a minha mentira? – Me perguntei enquanto separava todo dinheiro que consegui emprestado da grande estrela Edward Cullen, afinal ele era o ator, mas o grande prêmio ficou comigo.

-Ah ... dane-se! Eu pago pra ele mais tarde. – Pensei em conclusão.

Foi impagável como a expressão dele ia mudando a cada frase minha sobre meu suposto amor dilacerado por Jacob. Mesmo a distância esse homem maravilhoso estava me ajudando de novo. Assim que pagasse o mala do Cullen certamente iria dar um jeito de procurar por Jacob e o agradecer.

- Obrigada!!! Que maravilha! – Me joguei na cama finalmente sentindo que podia relaxar, exatamente assim que vivi os últimos dias em Paris, aproveitando cada momento.

**Edward Pov**

Eu não tive muito que dizer ou fazer naquele momento. Acabei dando o dinheiro para aquela maluca. Talvez só assim eu possa me ver livre dela. E nem quando ela fosse me pagar eu iria querer algum contato... Certamente pediria ao meu agente para receber por mim.

Mas o que eu achei estranho foi que em tantos anos de amizade, Jacob nunca tenha mencionado o nome dessa ai, tudo bem que nos últimos anos nos afastamos um pouco pela distância que ele estava, mas certamente teria comentado algo.

Agora eu só tinha em mente que também isso de alguma forma, poderia ser usado a meu favor.

**Bella Pov**

Depois de aproveitar todo o resto de minha viagem, decidi não procurar por mais ninguém até voltar para casa.

- Jéssica e Mike estou de volta. Se vocês não me derem uma boa explicação, vou matar vocês!! – Essa ligação eu fiz ali do saguão de desembarque mesmo, estava com os dois engasgados na garganta. – Entenderam? Estou de volta!!

Fui direto para casa, assim que avistei o portão familiar já me sentia aliviada por ter conseguido voltar para lá, foi uma aventura realmente memorável. Que eu espero não repetir por muito tempo!!

Minha maior surpresa foi quando entrei em casa e encontrei minha sala completamente vazia, sem nada! Será que eu tinha sido roubada? Corri por todos os cômodos da casa e encontrei a mesma situação: NADA! **(Foto 7 - Sala da casa e Foto 8 - Quarto dela)** Certamente isso nada tinha a ver com roubo e agora talvez muitas coisas fizessem sentido.

Não esperei muito para constatar o óbvio, fui até o banco onde Mike trabalha para tirar satisfações de tudo que estava acontecendo e certamente merecia ouvir muitas explicações e receber uma solução.

- Me desculpe... Mike Newton está aqui?

- Sr. Newton saiu da empresa. – O funcionário que cuidava do caixa me avisou.

- O quê? Quando? – Perguntei desesperada.

- Há mais ou menos um mês. – Como assim tanto tempo, isso foi antes inclusive que eu fosse viajar.

- Um mês? – Diversas pessoas que estavam no banco me olharam quando perguntei alterada sobre o tempo.

- Nenhuma surpresa... Eu sabia que isso era meio estranho... – Era como se as coisas estivessem se juntando na minha cabeça e dando um nó no meu estômago. – Ele realmente...

- Srta, há mais alguma coisa em que eu possa lhe ajudar? – O atendente interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Não... Obrigada! – Respondi um pouco confusa e caminhando em direção a porta.

- Vocês planejaram desde o começo... Até roubaram minha casa? – Aquilo parecia mais uma pesadelo do que qualquer outra coisa que tinha vivido antes, meus melhores amigos me enganaram. – Eu deveria acabar com vocês, seus insetos!!

- Com licença! Tenho algum dinheiro na minha conta. Pode verificar pra mim? – Voltei correndo no caixa para saber se o golpe tinha sido completo, a essa altura eu não duvidava de mais nada.

- Aqui diz que você sacou todo o dinheiro. – O atendente me disse entregando um relatório de movimentação da conta.

- Você pode checar novamente? – Pedi desesperada. – Eu não tenho nada?!!

- Você ainda tem 75 centavos. Aqui... Pode ver aqui. – Ele apontou para o final do relatório que me entregou.

- Mike Newton, Mike Newton – Seu nome saia de minha boca cada vez mais raivosa, me fazendo praticamente espumar com a ideia de ter sido enganada por meus próprios amigos.

-

-

-

-

-

-

- Você sabe pra onde seu vizinho, um jovem chamado Mike Newton se mudou? – Perguntei para a moça que morava ao lado de sua casa, certamente ela deve ter visto algo estranho.

- Não sei de nada. – Ela disse de imediato.

- Pode pensar com mais cuidado? – Pedi um pouco mais de esforço, não era possível não ter visto nada.

- Eu não sei... – Ela voltou a afirmar.

-

-

-

-

-

-

- Não sei quem ela é. Não quero saber. Ela pode ir onde ela quiser. – Agora quem me dizia isso era o pai da Jéssica já batendo a porta em minha cara.

- Senhor... – Tentei o chamar, mas foi totalmente em vão, já tinha fechado o portão e batido a porta em minha cara.

- Droga, onde está aquela menina? – Perguntava a mim mesma enquanto tinha que pensar o que fazer para achar esses dois.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Já de volta em casa e sem nenhum sucesso na minha busca resolvi lavar o rosto e procurar algo dentro de minha própria casa, já que até meus passos davam eco. Fui até o banheiro, lavei meu rosto e começar a caçar coisas pela casa.

Quando cheguei na cozinha, abri uma das gavetas do armário e achei estranho quando vi um envelope que não esteve lá nunca.

_"Bella,__._

Olhe aqui... Desculpe-nos por ter feito isso, mas realmente não tivemos outra escolha. Vamos voltar assim que tudo der certo e então vamos ser felizes.

Notícia: Jéssica está grávida, o ultra-som está dentro do envelope também.

Nós te amamos,

Mike e Jess"

- Vocês são loucos! Loucos! – Era só o que conseguia dizer depois que li a carta e olhava para o tal ultra-som.

**Edward Pov**

A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei nos Estados Unidos foi dispensar o motorista, despistar a imprensa e seguir para a tão conhecida loja. Parei e o carro e fiquei um tempo do lado de fora a observando trabalhar. Tão linda tão dedicada a sua profissão, era perfeita não só como estilista, mas como mulher também.

Enrolei mais um pouco do lado de fora e finalmente decidi entrar, fui caminhando pela entrada principal tentando não chamar muita atenção.

- Edward – Tânya disse assim que me viu.

- Está ocupada? – Perguntei timidamente.

- Você esteve aqui uns dias e nem me ligou. Você nunca me liga. – Ela me acusou assim que entregou um copo de whisky pra mim já em seu escritório.

- Não tive nada pra falar com você. – Mal sabia ela o número de vezes que ensaiei essa ligação em Paris.

- Você só me liga se tiver um motivo? – Fez uma carinha triste. – Não é engraçado!

- Por que ... você esperou minha ligação? – Perguntei feliz e presunçoso

- Sim... Então eu posso pedir pra você me comprar um presente. – Eu realmente quis comprar algo em Paris, mas nunca sei como ela vai reagir. – Você não comprou nada pra mim?

- Bem, então vamos jantar amanhã. – Propus para compensar a falta de presente e ter um momento só nosso.

- Ok... Então vamos. – Ela nem esperou para responder, acho que dessa vez ela realmente sentiu minha falta.

Enquanto sorvia mais um gole da bebida e Tânya me observava, fiquei pensando se devia contar a ela quem me visitou em Paris, não queria perder sua atenção, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia não dizer nada.

- Tânya? – Hesitei antes de chamar.

- Sim

- Eu encontrei com Jake. Ele parece estar bem. – Disse relutante.

- Ah é? – O que mais me doía era saber o quanto isso a machucava.

- Ele está voltando pra os Estados Unidos. Acho que ele está com uma nova empresa.

- Oh... – Ela apenas disse isso, mas percebia em seu rosto a tristeza se formando.

- Ele disse que sente saudades. – Me chutei mentalmente quando a frase escapou de minha boca.

- Ligação pra você. – Fomos interrompidos pela secretária avisando que tinha ligação.

- Obrigada, pode transferir. – Fiquei apenas observando curiosamente para ver com quem e sobre o que falava.

- Alô? Jacob? E aí? Você me ligando... – Droga, eu não gostaria de estar presente justo nessa ligação. – É verdade? Você vem amanhã? Venha ... vamos jantar juntos.

Não acreditei quando a ouvi convidando para jantar conosco... O Jantar que eu a chamei.

- É melhor você manter sua promessa ou eu vou ficar muito brava. Ok? – Bravo vou ficar eu com a possibilidade de te-lo no que era para ser NOSSO jantar. – Ok. A gente se fala amanhã então. Tchau.

- Ei Edward, Jacob chega amanhã. – Ela disse toda animada.

- Sim... Eu ouvi. – Respondi sem nenhum ânimo.

- Tem algum problema ele vir com a gente amanhã? Pode? – Inferno de pergunta direta.

- Por que está perguntando?Você está feliz assim de saber que ele está vindo? – Não tive como esconder minha insatisfação.

- Bem, é... Porque faz um tempo que eu não o vejo. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

Não mais satisfeito com essa conversa, deixei o jantar combinado e decidi ir para casa. Assim que cheguei lá fui direto para o quarto, que estava impecavelmente arrumado. Tirei a jaqueta e a coloquei na cama, me colocando sentado na ponta dela.

Fiquei pensando em tudo que vinha acontecendo e por quanto tempo mais agüentaria levar isto em silêncio. Não tem coisa mais torturante do que sentir algo e não falar a respeito. Em um último acesso de raiva peguei a jaqueta raivosamente e joguei no chão, me jogando de costas na cama e esperando a droga do dia acabar.

**Jacob Black Pov**

Depois de tanto tempo sem voltar para casa, realmente já era hora de estar de volta. Parar de encontrar meus amigos de longa data em lugares pelo mundo todo, mesmo aqui, em nossa terra natal.

Já começaria minha volta em grande estilo, com um jantar entre amigos. Embora Edward eu tivesse visto a pouco, era sempre bom encontrá-lo em outro contexto se não com ele ou eu em viagem de trabalho. Nos dava mais tempo e liberdade para conversar.

Fui entrando pela familiar loja, quando depois de muito tempo a avistei.

- É mais barato se eu comprar todas as roupas? – Brinquei para chamar sua atenção, tão focada em olhar para o manequim de sua escolha.

- Como esteve? – Perguntei assim que Tânya notou minha presença e arregalou seus olhos em minha direção, como se visse uma assombração.

**Edward Pov**

Quando estava próximo da hora que tínhamos combinado, resolvi ir até a loja falar com Tânya, ela além de selecionar as roupas que usava em todos os eventos era minha amiga, achei que não seria problema algum falar sobre meu próximo evento e já partirmos juntos para o jantar.

Aproximei-me da porta de entrada e meu corpo travou por completo quando vi Jacob segurando seu pulso a puxando para um abraço intenso e demorado. Movi meu corpo de volta para o carro e sentia toda a raiva consumindo meu corpo.

Talvez não fosse tanta raiva, fosse mais ciúmes, mas eu não conseguia definir nada até que tive a melhor ideia de todas.

**Bella Pov**

Já não sabia mais o que fazer da minha vida além de me jogar no chão e esperar a terra me engolir **(Foto 9 - Situação da criatura)** , era a sensação que eu tinha no momento para compartilhar com quem quer que fosse.

E não tendo minhas preces ouvidas ao invés de ser engolida pela terra, tudo que aconteceu foi que ouvi meu celular tocar dentro da bolsa, que no momento era meu travesseiro.

- Alô? – Meu corpo gelou quando ouvi a voz por trás dessa ligação, definitivamente esse não era meu dia e menos ainda meu momento.

**Edward Pov**

Estava sentando esperando no lugar combinado, realmente era um incomodo muito grande ser sempre noticia de alguma coisa. As pessoas se cutucavam e olhavam na minha direção como se fosse um animal em exposição.

A garçonete só faltava derrubar todos os copos no chão cada vez que ia levar suco em alguma mesa. EU não conseguia parar de olhar no relógio até que a criatura surgisse no horário combinado, odiava esperar.

- Vá rápido, rápido! – Podia ouvir elas conversando entre si.

- Você é Edward Cullen?Eu sou sua fã. Pode me dar um autógrafo? – Pelo menos quando elas pedem depois ficam menos eufóricas e olham menos.

-Eu consegui o autógrafo dele! – Ela voltou correndo para trás do balcão para contar para suas amigas. – Ele está olhando pra cá! Está olhando pra mim...

Depois de mais longos 15 minutos finalmente ela chegou com uma expressão completamente perdida.

- Aqui. – Acenei de onde estava sentado.

- Oi! Eu devia ter ligado pra você antes. Desculpe-me. – Ela desembestou a falar. – Na verdade minha casa foi roubada, mas eu vou pagar pra você assim que puder.

- O que é isso que você está vestindo? – Ela parecia uma camponesa perdida na cidade grande.

- O quê? – Acho que ela estranhou, deve ter achado que eu a trouxe até aqui para poder cobrar algo dela, na verdade eu tinha um plano muito melhor.

- Não temos muito tempo. Vamos lá. – Levantei esperando que a criatura me seguisse.

-

-

-

-

-

- Por que estou vestindo isso? É realmente difícil de entender. – Ela só sabia reclamar devia me agradecer ao que eu estava prestes a fazer por ela.

- Você não vai entrar? – Depois que paguei pelas peças e já estava entrando no carro ela ainda ficou parada na minha frente olhando.

- Com licença... Onde estamos indo? Eu não vou antes que você me conte. – Mas realmente ela era irritante demais.

- Vamos comer. Está bem? – Bom pelo foi o suficiente para ela parar de reclamar e entrar no carro.

Assim que entramos no restaurante o garçom já nos levou a mesa mais reservada que tinha solicitado pela manhã. Podia sentir a hesitação de Bella ao caminhar ao meu lado, mas quando ela visse tudo que tinha planejado, ela certamente iria me agradecer.

- Sente-se. Eu já vou pedir. – Falei colocando o menu ao lado.

- Esse lugar é muito caro. Eu te devo muito dinheiro e vim aqui com você hoje. – Pobre tem uma mania desagradável de não saber retribuir um favor. – Eu terei que pagar esse jantar?

Realmente ela não tinha noção nenhuma, achar que eu a convidei para vir ao restaurante e ainda fazê-la pagar pelo jantar que ela nem sonha. Realmente ela era inacreditável.

- Eu não te pedi pra me comprar esse vestido. – ela continuou a reclamar. – Tem certeza que você não está esperando que eu lhe pague dessa maneira?

- Bella – Disse meio a um suspiro.

- Sim?

- Para amar quem você ama... Você tem que ter um destino. Mesmo se for difícil, você tem que encarar isto. – Eu não ia mais deixar que o destino os afastasse. – Se vocês se separaram porque os pais não concordaram... É muito triste e eu não posso permitir que o destino atrapalhe a vida de um grande amigo meu.

- Se você realmente o ama, realmente, realmente ama... Por que vocês não se casam mesmo sem a aprovação dos pais dele? – Perguntei mais para fazer ela pensar no assunto por outro prisma. – Não é certo?

- Sim... Com certeza. Nós temos que encarar isso. – Ela parecia finalmente captando o objetivo de tudo isso.

- Tenho certeza que Jacob não te esqueceu... Por que você não dá outra chance a ele?

- O quê? – Ela estava bebendo água e até engasgou com minha pergunta. Agora era hora que ela iria me agradecer e beijar meus pés por tal ato.

- Você prefere perder Jake?

- O quê? Quem? – Ela não podia ser tão desligada assim.

- Você sabe que Jake está de volta aos Estados Unidos?

- Claro que não. – Como ela não sabia? – Mas eu não quero encontrar com ele agora.

- Eu sei que vai ser difícil pra você. – Tentei tranquilizá-la. – Mas você tem que suportar a dor  
por aquele que você ama.

- Mas... Eu acho que isso está errado. Para te falar a verdade... – Ela parecia que queria dizer algo.

- O quê? – Essa mulher era bem complicada mesmo.

- A verdade não ... – Como eu pensei... complicada demais! Ainda bem que seria problema do Jacob a partir de hoje.

- Olhe, eles estão aqui... – Ela olhou com uma cara perturbadora procurando quem estava lá.

- Vamos fazer com que isso seja bom. – Cortei o que ela pretendia dizer para que não percebessem do que falávamos.

- O quê? Mas na verdade não... Na verdade não... – Ela tentou continuar, mas a calei novamente saudando os que chegavam, ela teve uma reação pior do que eu esperava, abriu o cardápio e praticamente ficou com o rosto enfiado nele. Acho que ela realmente tinha sofrido com a separação deles.

- Jacob... – Falei estendendo a mão e dando um beijo no rosto de Tânya, que estava muito perfumada.

- Nossa... Desculpe-nos pelo atraso. – Jacob desculpou-se..

- Obrigada. – Tânya agradeceu quando ele puxou sua cadeira para que sentasse ao meu lado e de frente para Bella.

_"Espere ... " _Pensei enquanto imagina sua reação quando visse quem era minha acompanhante . Certamente faria um casal feliz e poderia seguir com meus planos.

- O quê? – Bella resmungou quando puxei o cardápio de sua mão.

- Quem é? – Tânya perguntou olhando para Bella.

- Oh, é uma amiga. – Respondi sorridente com minha própria ideia – Nos encontramos e pensei em jantarmos juntos. Pode ser?

- Bella... – Chamei para que olhasse para cima.

Tânya olhou com certo desconforto para ela, nunca gostou de conhecer pessoas com que nos envolvíamos, não sei dizer por qual razão, mas ela nunca gostou. Agora não estava sendo diferente ela olhava para Bella com certo desprezo, especialmente porque ela apesar de louca era muito bonito.

- Olá! – Ela disse brevemente.

- Esse é Jacob Black, e essa, Tânya Denali.

- Olá... – Jacob respondeu com certo descaso, o que realmente me espantou, como ele podia ignorar alguém que foi tão importante na vida dele. Talvez não queira fazer uma cena na frente de todos.

Durante boa parte do jantar ficamos falando dos novos planos de Jacob com sua volta para o país sem nenhum sinal de Bella ou ele manifestarem qualquer conhecimento.

- Vocês não sabiam que há um grande potencial no mercado de mídia? – Jacob falava como se fosse assunto muito interessante para todos. – A expansão recente intercontinental está influenciando a TV, jornais e o rádio.

_"Ei ... o que estão fazendo?" _Transmiti meus pensamento para Bella dando um leve chute em seu pé, quem sabe tomava alguma atitude, podia ser algo, qualquer frase que trouxesse Jacob para a realidade deles.

- Negociações italianas... – Jacob prosseguia falando agora sobre algo que não estava atento, passei todo o tempo pensando o que aquela garota estava esperando para fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

_"Por que você não diz algo?"_ Estava ficando irritado com ela. Meus pensamentos daqui a pouco vão começar a se expressar em voz alta e não em apenas pequenos toques em sua canela.

- Você não tem interesse na área de comunicação? – Tânya perguntou para parecer interessada no que ele tanto dizia.

- Não... Estou mais interessado na área do trabalho.

- Isso inclui fazer filmes? – Ela continuou com a farsa do interesse.

Dessa vez acabei chutando a perna de Bella um pouco mais forte, fazendo até se engasgar com o macarrão que comia.

- Será preciso mais investimento para começar essa nova carreira. – Jacob completava.

O que eu não esperava é que essa desequilibrada me chutasse de volta, me pegando de surpresa.

- Edward, você deve ser bom para ajudar Jake então. – Ela perguntou pra mim enquanto disfarçava a dor que sentia, na verdade nem sei se realmente entendi a pergunta.

- Por que eu deveria? – Perguntei rispidamente. Ela não falou comigo a noite toda e quando abre a boca é para me pedir para ajudar Jacob.

- Não, Eu que deveria ser bom com ele. – Jake se meteu na conversa. – Vamos fazer muitos filmes juntos. Você precisa aceitar e fazer mais filmes bons.

_"Ei... É melhor você dizer algo rápido." _Pensei enquanto ignorava o comentário e bufava, lembrando de dar um ultimo chute em sua perna para ver se acordava para fazer algo. Estava atrapalhando todos os meus planos. Ela novamente engasgou com o que levava a boca, mas desta vez chamou a atenção de todos.

- Tem algo errado? – Jacob perguntou a ela, a obrigando a olhar diretamente em seus olhos para responder.

-Não ... Estou bem. – Ela respondeu olhando em sua direção

- Você disse que é Bella , certo? – Então o que mais esperava aconteceu, Jacob deu um sorriso como se reconhecesse ou quisesse falar com Bella.

- Sim?... Sim. – Ela gaguejou um pouco para responder, devia ser a emoção do reencontro.

- Não se lembra de mim? – Não é possível que ele estivesse perguntando isso, como assim, óbvio que ela se lembra dele.

- Eu não... – Ela começou a falar mas foi interrompida por ele, certamente não ia deixar que ela negasse nada, estávamos entre amigos afinal.

- Nos conhecemos em Paris... Lembra-se? – Paris? Mas que porra, como assim, ela me disse que o conheceu aqui nos Estados Unidos mesmo, estava ficando confuso.

- Sim? É... Verdade... Nossa! Nos encontramos novamente! O destino nos trouxe até aqui. – Ela disse visivelmente embaraçada.

- Você a conhece? – Perguntou Tânya visivelmente irritada.

- No hotel em Paris quando fui visitar Edward. – Eu absolutamente não podia acreditar nisso, essa maldita desequilibrada tinha me enganado, não podia levantar ali e fazer um escândalo, mas certamente ela não ia escapar de me dar uma boa satisfação do que estava acontecendo.

- Oh! – Foi o único som que saiu da boca de Tânya.

- Como foi a viagem? – Ele voltou a falar com Bella.

- Foi boa, obrigada. – Ela disse timidamente e provavelmente em seus últimos momentos de vida, porque eu estava decidido a matá-la com minhas próprias mãos.

- Me parece que você conheceu Edward então.

- É, agora somos amigos. – Isso na cabeça oca dela.

Não percebi como foi o decorrer do jantar todo, tudo que falaram ou perguntaram foi praticamente ignorado por mim. Eu tinha sido atingido por meu próprio plano, ao invés de melhorar minha situação eu tinha acabado de me complicar ainda mais. Tudo por culpa desta criatura insuportável que agora estava ao nosso lado enquanto esperávamos por nossos carros na porta do restaurante.

- Está indo pra casa? – Jacob perguntou para Tânya.

- Sim. Você pode me levar? – Eu mesma poderia levá-la se não tivesse um pequeno serviço para fazer agora.

- Bella, onde você mora? – Em poucos segundos certamente seria no inferno.

- Eu moro bem longe daqui. – Ela respondeu com um enorme sorriso para ele.

- Eu vou levá-la pra casa. – Cortei a conversa. - Vão lá. – Avisei assim que o carro de Jacob chegou.

- Ok. Verei você então. – Tânya disse educamente. – Tchau.

- Então eu verei você novamente. – Jacob disse para Bella. – Tchau.

- Estou indo. – Jacob deu um tapa em minhas costas em sinal de despedida.

Só eu sabia o que doía ver Tânya indo embora com Jacob totalmente realizada, aquilo me consumia de uma forma única. Ainda olhei para o lado vi Bella acenando para o carro e Jacob sorrindo pelo retrovisor. Era realmente frustrante. Mas ela não iria se livrar de acertar suas contas comigo hoje.

-

- Você está tentando ser engraçada? – Perguntei para a louca na minha frente.

- Se você se acalmar, irei lhe explicar tudo. – Minha vontade era de torcer aquele pescoço com minhas próprias mãos.

- O que? Que explicação você tem? – Aqui só uma explicação milagrosa a salvaria da morte por minhas próprias mãos...

- Eu te disse antes que eu estava em uma situação muito séria. Mas quando te pedi ajuda, você não me ajudou. – Ela achava que aquilo justificava?

- O que? – Aonde ela queria chegar eu não fazia ideia.

- Eu estava com problemas, então tive que inventar uma história. – Ela continuou. – Eu vou te pagar. Isso não vai resolver tudo?

- Resolver o quê? – Perguntei exaltado. – Resolver o quê? Você está me enganando...

- Enganando? Preste atenção no que está dizendo. – Mas ainda por cima era petulante.

- O QUE? PRESTAR ATENÇÃO? – Ela estava ficando louca mesmo.

- Você também está me usando?

- O quê? – Ela realmente estava tentando inverter o jogo.

- E daí se eu tivesse saído com o Jacob? Você sabe a vergonha que eu ia ficar? – Se não fosse uma farsa meu plano teria dado certo, ela estava apenas tentando inverter a situação.

- Eu não sei por que você tentou criar aquela situação... Mas você não deveria fazer isso.  
É muita imaturidade. – Ainda tinha que ouvir lição de moral dessa louca.

- Você que mente e engana as pessoas e ainda me diz isso? – Rebati. – Que pessoa engraçada que você é...

- E por que você está falando nesse tom comigo?

- E daí? O que vai fazer comigo? – Provoquei.

- Então vou fazer o mesmo com você, Edward Cullen. – Ela gritou de volta.

- O QUÊ? Que Merda!!! – Por um impulso levantei minhas mãos como se fosse esganar aquela criatura, mas não cheguei nem a encostar nela que deu um pulo para trás.

- Oh! Que medo... – Ela ironizou. – Você é tão...

- O quê? – Até reclamando ela perdia o foco e me deixava confuso.

- Certo! Me acerte ... Me acerte! – Ela veio colocando o rosto perto de minha mão, como se estivesse me provocando. Então sem o menor sinal de aviso ela segurou meus ombros e deu-me uma cabeçada, me fazendo ficar completamente tonto.

Demorei um longo tempo para me recuperar do ataque daquela louca, quando dei por mim ela já tinha ido embora. Fui para meu carro e dirigi no máximo da velocidade possível para meu apartamento. Sentia meu rosto latejando e meu ódio me consumindo.

- Maldita. – Chutei o pneu do carro assim que parei na garagem, sentindo então meu pé latejar também. Essa mulher ia ver só com quem ela estava se metendo.

**Bella Pov**

Quem aquele infeliz pensa que é. Primeiro que coloca numa situação ridícula dessas e ainda acha que tem razão. Por mais que eu tivesse mentido para ele, como pode tentar unir duas pessoas que ele nem sabia direito qual tinha sido o fim.

Só podia ser algo de alguém tão arrogante como ele. Não podia ver ninguém em seu caminho que não mediria esforços para rebocá-lo. Não esperei nem que se recuperasse da cabeçada que dei nele, apenas peguei minha bolsa e fui em direção ao primeiro ponto de ônibus que encontrei para voltar para minha casa.

Demorei quase uma eternidade para finalmente chegar, larguei tudo em cima do balcão e fui me deitar na cama improvisada. Pelo menos podia escolher onde queria me deitar a cama não era um objeto fixo mais.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Estava dormindo no chão de meu quarto quando fui despertando com um barulho vindo do andar de baixo. Primeiro achei que era impressão, mas a confusão não parava, apenas aumentava o barulho, sai do meu quarto com as ideias meio embaralhadas pelo sono, mas encontrei diversas pessoas trazendo caixas e mais caixas no meio da minha sala.

- Senhor ... Quem é você? – Perguntei assim que vi toda a movimentação.

- Quem é você? – Ele me devolveu a pergunta.

- Eu sou a dona dessa casa. – Não tinha outra coisa mais verdadeira do que isso.

- Como você pode ver, não há problema com o contrato. – O estranho me mostrava o papel com a escritura daminha casa.

- Isso não foi suficiente? Eles venderam minha casa também? – Resmunguei comigo mesma.

- A casa foi vendida e está tudo acertado. – Ele voltou a falar comigo. – Então eu gostaria que você se retirasse.

- Pode não ter problemas no contrato, mas na verdade ainda há um problema. – Já exclamei exaltada.

- Sobre o que você está falando?

- Você não comprou a casa da dona, mas de outra pessoa. – Como ele aceitava fazer negócios dessa forma.

- Eu vou falar novamente... – Ele disse pausadamente. – Não há nada de errado no contrato. E nós já pagamos, à vista.

- Eu não quero saber, minha casa toda foi roubada. – Gritei para aquela criatura parada bem na MINHA sala.

- Então você deveria ir à polícia. – Ele disse sem peso nenhum.

Realmente não ia adiantar ficar discutindo com ele sobre isso, ele estava em sua razão, tinha um contrato e inclusive pagou a vista pelo imóvel. Certamente a única saída seria a polícia.

-

-

-

-

-  
- Pois não? – o atendente perguntou

- Minha conta no banco e minha casa foram roubados.

- Policial Kim, você pode vir aqui um instante?

Aquele ambiente era horrível, todos ainda ficavam me encarando e estava tudo misturado na mesma sala, pessoas algemadas, pessoas prestando depoimentos, não tinha nada separado.

- Por favor, deixe-me ir, por favor. – Quando olhei para ver de onde vinha tal pedido, foi algo que me tocou, uma mãe segurava seu neném e pedia desesperadamente para ir e que não tirassem seu filho.

Por alguma razão eu não consegui prestar a queixa, sabia que este seria o destino final de Jéssica se assim o fizesse. Não tive coragem, não por dó dela ou aceitação do que fizeram comigo. Mas saber que uma criança vai crescer e não vai poder ter o amor dos pais. Simplesmente não consegui, segurei a imagem de seu ultra-som e me lembrei como sentia falta dos meus pais.

Fiz a única coisa que restava no momento, voltei para casa e recolhi toda as minhas roupas do meio e passei e cada cômodo para me despedir de algo que sempre significou tanto para mim. Com uma única mala segui para o ponto de ônibus sem nem saber qual o meu destino, diversos deles passaram e eu nem bem sabia o que devia fazer nesse momento.

**Edward Pov**

Estava ansioso para chegar em casa, Tom me disse que a casa nova estava totalmente pronta para mudar e faltava apenas que eu fosse para lá. Depois de mais um longo dia de filmagens fui para o lugar que ficava mais afastado de todo o movimento da cidade.

Ao parar o carro já gostei do que vi, era uma casa muito bonita e totalmente regada de privacidade. Tudo que eu precisava naquele momento.

Desci do carro, abri o portão e entrei completamente em choque com a cena que me deparei na porta. Nada, absolutamente nada me preparou para o que vi.

**

* * *

**

**(Troque os * por pontos)**

**- Foto 1 - Casa da Bella **- http://lh5*ggpht*com/_4U6da8huDFw/SvXcrASnBCI/AAAAAAAAAC0/PcHOQa6mrUs/bscap0000*JPG

**- Foto 2 - Zona da Bella -** http://lh6*ggpht*com/_4U6da8huDFw/SvcCFxnr3oI/AAAAAAAAADc/UjzgU9TVEoc/bscap0000*jpg

**- Foto 3 - Nosso Edward Cullen -** http://lh5*ggpht*com/_4U6da8huDFw/SvxQhRD70KI/AAAAAAAAAGg/uEyYy1oE-X0/OgAAAJHZWn9C3sXdmgFOPg--*jpg

**- Foto 4 - Bella -** http://lh4*ggpht*com/_4U6da8huDFw/SvxWITeGdhI/AAAAAAAAAG0/ahLq7LWZYME/kristen-stewart-20081029-467428*jpg

**- Foto 5 - Champs-Élysées -** http://lh5*ggpht*com/_4U6da8huDFw/Sv63fTGFsnI/AAAAAAAAAHU/LV11rlIm1KA/s640/800px-Champs_Elysees%252C_Paris*jpg

**- Foto 6 - Foto do misterioso -** http://lh3*ggpht*com/_4U6da8huDFw/Sv7RfmzGqoI/AAAAAAAAAH4/2Bqh-P3ieWA/s512/200sjo7*jpg

**- Foto 7 - Sala da casa -** http://lh6*ggpht*com/_4U6da8huDFw/SwYna_jM94I/AAAAAAAAAWg/k0vMh3aKOig/s512/bscap0005*jpg

**- Foto 8 - Quarto dela -** http://lh3*/_4U6da8huDFw/SwYnZDTcW2I/AAAAAAAAAWc/QaTQoLzgQVg/s512/bscap0006*jpg

**- Foto 9 - Situação da criatura -** http://lh3*ggpht*com/_4U6da8huDFw/SwmtptVnwrI/AAAAAAAAAXI/AEVCi4zO8MU/bscap0007*jpg

**

* * *

**

**Como sempre pessoal vou começar a postar, caso vocês gostem, eu continuo com o maior prazer, esta fic ainda está em andamento mas é um grande xodó meu!!! Então espero que vocês gostem e para não perder o hábito, apreciem sem moderação.**


End file.
